


四叔

by Meiyouchede



Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede





	1. Chapter 1

毕雯珺在酒会上看到了一抹红，那是个娃娃脸的男孩，一身当季秀场款西装包裹出优越线条，腰身收得极好，束了一根细细皮带。脸上妆容不算太浓，没有乱七八糟的修饰，只眼尾点缀了带闪的酒红色眼影。

"毕总，怎么，看见认识的人了吗？"

毕雯珺脸上的表情一如平日里的淡漠，眼神却凌厉直接，那个男孩正跟在经纪人身边给投资方敬酒，脸上是青春偶像熟练标准的甜甜微笑，两颗门牙方正饱满，发声时不经意划过唇瓣，便在粉嫩下唇中央留一个转瞬即逝的浅浅凹陷。

旁边的人惯会察言观色，试探着发问，"哎那边不是Justin吗，这小孩最近可真是火。"但毕雯珺不接话，也没收回眼神。

那边男孩面前的老总笑起来，手掌拍在他肩头，熟稔老练地摆出过来人的姿态，不知又灌输了些什么狗屁人生道理，男孩很给面子地笑着，不时点头示意，配合地给出一些茅塞顿开的反应。

A市钻石王老五榜首毕雯珺，臭着一张脸径直上前，当着一众瞠目结舌的围观群众，攥住男孩的手腕一言不发往外去，男孩还不忘冲刚刚聊天的人给了个无辜的笑，然后跌跌撞撞跟了出去。

 

两人到家后，黄明昊拖着他手臂，黏黏糊糊地耍赖撒娇，"哥哥，怎么了嘛？"

毕雯珺沉着脸，不甚轻柔地把他的西装扯下来，直接丢进了垃圾桶。"不要让别人碰你，我说过的。"

黄明昊只故作天真，滚圆的眼睛下方还有浓密睫毛投下的扇子般的阴影，他微微抬头对上哥哥沉积了一点怒气的双眼，"为什么？"

毕雯珺没有回答，再上前一步抓着纤细白皙的手腕，稍一用力，将黄明昊拖进怀里，炙热的吻便落下，窗外狂风骤雨，他将人按在客厅的地毯上，很快地将他从一身价值不菲的衣物里完全剥出来。

少年四肢修长，关节处泛着粉，窗外划过的闪电将夜空劈开，毕雯珺借着一点瞬时的亮光，清清楚楚地看见被按在身下的并不是他的床伴。他胸前平坦无物，纤巧锁骨的末端在喉结下方顶出小小的两个凸起，像温润玉器上镶嵌的两颗宝石，皮肤光滑细致，敏感柔嫩，被他抚弄时会不自觉地微微颤抖，像一株被恶意戏弄得小小含羞草，但肉嘟嘟的脸蛋和青涩稚嫩的反应都昭示出这是一只没有完全成熟的水蜜桃，清脆沁甜，攥住了恶意揉捏时，冒出的不是甜蜜汁水，而是求饶哭泣。

时隔一年，这一次他没有喝酒，他只是为他的男孩眼角的一抹红迷醉，找了个拙劣借口，一边再次占有他一边宣示主权。

"因为你是我的。"

地毯也是浓稠的暗红色，毕雯珺身上衣着还算完整，拉开了拉链便要往里闯，但黄明昊这次不哭不闹，湿漉漉的小鹿一般的眼睛看着他，毕雯珺倒有一瞬间的迟疑。只是箭在弦上，他伸手捂住他的眼睛，然后按着他腿根一寸一寸不容置疑地顶进去。

十七岁的少年腿间没什么体毛，情欲翻涌时脸上都是惊惶，他可怜巴巴地张着腿，被他的动作逼出了眼泪。

“我，呜呜呜，毕雯珺，啊、毕雯珺……”

毕雯珺实在觉得自己恶劣，此刻他心里竟然在感叹，他这么乖，叫声细弱又甜腻，天生就适合被他这样疼爱，爷爷实在不该将黄明昊托付给他。

娇气的甬道还未完全润泽，窄小入口艳红淫靡，抽动时甚至会翻出妖媚嫩肉，他的男孩只咬着下唇小声抽泣，手臂却牢牢缠住他。

他不是个好园丁，他将他提前催熟了。

 

后来私下里传开的消息便是Justin是毕家收养的孩子，被毕雯珺一手带大，是绝不能染指的人物，那位与Justin攀谈的大老板惹上了一堆麻烦，Justin的经纪人也被换掉。

跟着节目组天南海北地跑了一个月，Justin终于出现在A市机场时，粉丝挤满了接机口的走廊。Justin乖巧地跟大家打招呼，戴了顶豹纹的小贝雷帽，简单的T恤和牛仔裤，稍微晒黑了一些，笑起来都还能挥洒出一点未全然吸收的阳光。耳机线毫无章法地缠绕在一起，他也没耐心抽丝剥茧般解开，只留了个纠结的线团挂在脖子上。

手机突然来电，他直接按了线控接听，那边是熟悉的平稳声线，听不出什么起伏，也挖不到什么暗藏的柔情。

"昊昊，早点回家。"

黄明昊回家的时候还穿着机场那一身，毕雯珺的眼神从文件上移开，自他牛仔裤破洞里漏出的光洁皮肤上扫过的瞬间，脸色又冷了几分。

“去换衣服，然后下来吃饭。”

黄明昊没有马上照做，他神秘兮兮地把身上的双肩包卸下，那竟然是个猫包，里面有一只呆呆胖胖的小猫。

他将包抱在怀里，小心翼翼地征询，“哥哥，我能养猫吗？”

毕雯珺的火气简直无从说起，他将那个猫包拎起递给阿姨，回头就将黄明昊捉进怀里抱着上楼，阿姨刚想说赶紧趁热吃饭，看见这山雨欲来的架势，知趣地收声离开。

毕雯珺将黄明昊按在床尾，顺手拿过搭在一边的深蓝色暗纹领带，一手掐住他两只手腕，一圈一圈地缠紧。黄明昊只能小幅度地扭动，像只被渔网缠住的倒霉人鱼，甚至都没吭声，直到毕雯珺从抽屉里找出一把剪刀，他才磕磕巴巴发问："哥哥，你你你干嘛？"

毕雯珺也不吭声，他腿上的这条破洞裤根本就是条破裤子，除了腿根和裤脚还有布料，白嫩大腿和纤细小腿都全露在外面，膝盖上稍微蹭一下就留下些红印子，很快又会消散，只晕开一片潮红。黄明昊吓得并拢了腿想跑，却被掐住纤细脚踝拖回来压着动弹不得，毕雯珺举起剪刀咔嚓几下，冰凉的刀锋不经意划过大腿内侧，惊得他一颤。

这条过于破烂的裤子真的就变成一条破掉的开裆裤，黄明昊有些崩溃，一边踹他一边哭，"毕雯珺你混蛋，我新买的裤子！"

"行，喜欢是吧，那就穿着做。"

毕雯珺不想又这样把小孩欺负得直哭，但是一切都是凑巧，他被各种复杂情绪冲昏了头，脑子里只剩下许久未见后对他身体的强烈渴望。

 

爷爷过世时，毕雯珺和叔叔们一起回到远郊的老屋，宣读遗嘱的律师公事公办地念完了文件，便丢下他们要离开，毕雯珺捏着那份遗嘱，心里都是不甘。

客厅里有个小孩，穿了白色的衬衫米色的短裤，双腿都侧在身体一边，半趴在地板上堆积木。撑在地板上久了，圆滚滚的手臂上好几道印子，他也浑然不觉，乖巧安静得不像一个十来岁的小孩，一块一块地往上垒积木，堆出一个类似于尖塔的形状。

毕雯珺走近，在他面前蹲下，但小孩没有反应，甚至都没有看他一眼，侧脸的线条像个卡通人物，每一点起伏都是饱满浑圆。

爷爷将手里股份的一半留给了这个无亲无故来历不明的小孩，毕雯珺获得爷爷留下的另一半股份的条件是：照看这个小孩到他二十岁。当然，小孩二十岁后可以自行处置手上的股份，此前由毕雯珺代管。几个叔叔大为光火，已经在逼问律师和在爷爷生前照看他的人，气急败坏地从嘴里吐出"野种"、"老不正经"、"不像话"之类的词汇。

毕雯珺伸出手指，突然推了一下积木堆，好不容易垒高的尖塔全部坍塌。小孩可怜巴巴地抬头，很委屈地问："你干嘛？"他膝盖上是先前被强制摁在灵堂前磕头时碰出的淤青，毕雯珺忍不住伸手摸了下那一块圆形的小小骨头。

"我是毕雯珺，我爷爷把你交给我了。"

小孩的眼睛终于有了点神采，"哥哥！"

毕雯珺觉得心里很不是滋味，老头风流成性，跟三任老婆各生了个儿子，最合他心意的大儿子和儿媳早年意外去世，他说是丧子伤神，跑去老屋独居，渐渐将生意交给手下和另两个儿子打理，却把失去双亲的毕雯珺送去了国外上学。等到毕雯珺学成归国，老头子发了话让他进公司帮忙，平日里也未多干涉，由着他和二叔三叔成日地斗。谁成想毕雯珺在公司里稍有起色，老头子撒手西去，丢下一个不知从哪里冒出来的小孩，不，大家都猜，这小孩可能是毕雯珺的四叔。

毕雯珺只腹诽几句，并未纠正他的叫法，又很快地打量一下小孩的长相。毕家人都是偏西化的长相，眉目深刻，鼻梁挺直冷硬，这小孩肉嘟嘟的脸颊像只汤团，毕雯珺猜想，可能像妈妈多一点。

小孩主动把手伸给他，攥住他两根手指，毕雯珺便牵着他起身，将他带回了家。

 

黄明昊心爱的叛逆少年裤被剪成了烂布条，七零八落地挂在腿上，被毕雯珺顶弄的动作撞得乱晃，他像是一杆在风中飘摇的鲤鱼旗，被他的监护人借题发挥欺负得眼泪汪汪，小口小口地急促喘息。"哥哥，你是不是想我了？"

毕雯珺抵着他内壁上一处凸起反复碾过，在他突然绷紧身体发出尖细哭叫时一口咬在他肩头。他可真笨，毕雯珺才不是想他，主要是想干他，他就连那次喝了酒，也不是全无意识，这个无依无靠的小孩手无寸铁，依附于他被他好好地养大，他就是他的，名下的股份该是他的，美好的躯体也该是他的。

 

毕雯珺将黄明昊欺负够之后睡了一会儿，醒来便看见他只穿着一件宽大T恤，还是没学会盘腿坐，侧身半趴在地上，抱着小猫挠挠摸摸，小胖猫舒服得眯起眼睛。

毕雯珺还是生气，都这么自说自话的，丢给他一个小孩，或是一只小猫，有谁问过他意见了吗。

黄明昊看见他起身，稍微坐起身，毕雯珺冷眼瞧见他腿根都还留着斑驳红痕，“哥哥你答应了哦，我不在家的时候tin宝可以陪着你。”

毕雯珺收回眼神，绕过他径直下楼去了。


	2. Chapter 2

Justin只在A市待了一晚，第二天又要飞去下一个城市。今天终于换下了那条破出天际的裤子，踩着一双浅口的白色球鞋，纤细脚踝上裹了双姜黄色的卡通短袜，从一身深色衣物里跳出一点活力。

不敢吐槽破裤子的粉丝们在机场饭拍下留言，"宝宝今天穿得好严实，妈妈放心！"

董事会结束后，两个叔叔又在部门会议上胡搅蛮缠，毕雯珺只觉得吵得脑仁疼，悄悄摸出手机放在桌面下，手指滑过屏幕上几乎只露了一双眼睛的乖巧小爱豆，脸上波澜不惊，指尖轻点几下发送："宝宝真乖！^o^"

一旁的秘书偷偷翻了个白眼，开着会呢，老板直勾勾盯着自己裆部，一看就是从前上课不玩手机的书呆子。

黄明昊一路辗转到了南边山区，在保姆车里打了会儿瞌睡醒过来，窗外不再是高楼林立，一眼望去都是苍翠青山。袖口往上缩了一点，手腕上还留着隐隐的红痕，他下意识又把嘴巴嘟得老高，摸出手机发信息："哥哥不要忘记喂tin宝。"

毕雯珺很少回复他，两人的对话框里消息都是绿色居多，对方的回复简短得可怜。他从前还以此创作过冷笑话，"——哥哥为什么很有钱？——因为沉默是金。"毕雯珺还是沉默，只在他屁股上拍了一掌。

被工作人员叫醒时，黄明昊摸出手机想看时间，却发现有新消息。毕雯珺发了一张tin宝埋头吃猫粮的照片，和一个问句，“你怎么不担心我吃没吃饭？”黄明昊想回复，但已经到了目的地，他只能先把手机扔回兜里下车。

这次是来拍综艺，几个人一起在小山村里养鸡种地，劈柴生火，手机都被收走交给节目组保管。几个嘉宾互相打了招呼，然后便早早睡下，拍摄从明天正式开始。

黄明昊白天在路上睡得昏天黑地，这会儿洗漱后躺在床上却清醒了。他忍不住又想念他的小猫，和他的哥哥。他们的关系从来就微妙，黄明昊就算有心亲近毕雯珺，也总是在靠近时被他周身散发的冷感劝退，终于心灰意冷地逃开，内心却比从前更为依恋他，而现在这种隐秘关系中又多了一层，更是理不清了。

 

不论别人如何闲言碎语，黄明昊一开始就只管毕雯珺叫哥哥，是爷爷让他这么叫的，爷爷说哥哥没有亲兄弟，父母又早逝，从小就孤单，叫他和哥哥做个伴。他当时不知道爷爷的病情，没有人知道，爷爷像个老小孩，一向很任性，是一个很合拍的玩伴。

哥哥就不那么好接近，平日里对他不冷不热，但表面还算周到细致，给他办好了转学，第一天还亲自送他去学校。黄明昊穿着熨烫过的新衬衫，坐在真皮座椅上来回晃荡着白嫩小腿，一不小心踢了哥哥一脚。他偷偷瞄一眼，伸手给他拍拍裤管，对上那双平静淡漠的眼睛，嘿嘿地笑。

后来就都是司机去接送，黄明昊放学回来便乖乖做作业，哥哥下班后没有应酬就会回来同他一起吃晚饭。他会在吃饭的时候说些学校里的事情，哥哥也不会有什么评点，只是安静听完，甚至说起惹了祸挨了批评，哥哥也只是嘴角翘一翘，立马又抚平，给他夹一筷子青菜。

入夏后天气闷热，常有暴雨突袭，低气压将皮肤表面蒸腾的汗液压制住，留下夏日特有的烦恼触感。黄明昊吃过饭总趴在窗口盯着后院的泳池，毕雯珺便让人每天换水，再买了泳裤泳镜给他。

“会游吗？”

黄明昊没回答，一个转身扎进水池，毕雯珺都没来得及抓住他，简直吓了一跳。下一秒黄明昊已经从水池里冒了头，像只聪明的小海豚，皮光水滑，翘着小鼻头想叫他摸一摸。

毕雯珺揪住他后脑勺一绺一绺淌着水的发丝，没有破绽的精致脸孔终于有一点松动，他暗暗咬牙，手指绕着发丝收紧再松开，“吓死我了。”

"是爷爷教我的，可是他只会蛙泳，"黄明昊在水里伸展四肢，像只还拖着尾巴的小青蛙，四肢往外拨开一圈一圈的水波，"所以我也只会蛙泳。"

他在泳池里很快地游了个来回，又回到毕雯珺面前，双手攀在池边微仰着头看他，"哥哥，水里这个漂亮小孩是你掉的吗？"

毕雯珺终于笑起来，伸了手拉他出来。

 

十几岁的小男孩一天一个样，纤细脖颈上小小的结节更为突出，声线渐渐低沉，身高也节节攀升，刚来的时候生病发烧还能赖着让哥哥抱，一晃个子就已经高过了哥哥肩头，再不便钻进他怀抱。

毕雯珺买了剃须刀放在黄明昊房间，黄明昊看见小礼盒还暗自开心了下，拆开便有些泄气。他对着镜子端详半天，自己并没有什么胡子，甚至还拉开裤腰瞄了一眼，当然他确定哥哥不是这个用意，于是他将盒子丢在一边，扑到床上打了个滚儿。

墙上挂钟显示已经过了九点，毕雯珺还没回家。他最近经常晚归，黄明昊的鼻子灵得很，有时候毕雯珺第二天早上才回来，换过衣服再又去上班，衬衫领口有些晚香玉的甜腻味道，有时候是袖口沾着带苦涩绿意的玫瑰香，他好像明白，但也没有立场多问一句。

黄明昊爬起来换了泳裤，又跑到了泳池里游了几个来回，依稀看见岸边有个人影，然后听到一声口哨声。他迅速钻出水面游到池边。

毕雯珺喝了不少，身上沾的一点小苍兰的清甜几乎被酒精全然掩盖，他拿手指在黄明昊湿漉漉的头顶轻轻点一点，"我要订婚了，如果我带她回来和我们一起住，你愿意吗？"

一番波折后，他还是接管了公司，成了年轻的家主，和门当户对的小姐定下婚约。

黄明昊说不出什么滋味，小孩子的思维有限，他第一时间想到的是打雷的时候便不能溜进哥哥房里，吃饭的时候哥哥也不会只给他夹菜了，想到这里便觉得一池子水都泛着酸，浸在里面的皮肤被一点一点侵蚀溶解，释放出藏在身体最里层的伤心难过。"那我还能住在这里吗？"

毕雯珺视线有些摇晃，酒精让他四肢都轻飘飘的，走路像踩在云里，他笑了下，"不住这里你住哪里？我爷爷不是让你陪着我吗？"

黄明昊隐隐松了口气，也笑起来，像是随意地打听一件稀松平常的事情，"她是谁呀，漂亮吗，你很喜欢她吗？"

毕雯珺的笑意却渐渐冷却，短促地叹了口气。

黄明昊撑着池壁想爬起来，毕雯珺伸手去扶，但一弯腰眼前发黑，失去重心直直往水池里栽，黄明昊尖叫一声，被他撞得掉回池子里，又手忙脚乱地去捞他。

黄明昊搀着毕雯珺回楼上卧室，两个人都湿透了，一路拖出两条长长水迹，地毯上氲出一条深色轨道。毕雯珺瘦得厉害，但身高不含糊，一副骨架也压得黄明昊气喘吁吁。

湿衣服贴在身上很不舒服，黄明昊把毕雯珺拖到床上，想替他将衣服换掉。他就穿了条泳裤，光裸的上半身还挂着水珠，几乎是半趴在毕雯珺身上，脸凑在他胸口，专心致志地与衬衫纽扣作斗争，还在小口地喘气平复着呼吸。

毕雯珺不知有几分清醒，半睁着眼就这么安静地看着，眼角一颗泪痣表面覆了一层水膜，反而更显清晰。黄明昊将膝盖抵在他腿间，不小心蹭过几回，湿透的布料包裹着火热躯体，一点无名火焰无声无息地漫了起来，顺着血液里残留的酒精以燎原之势铺天盖地，视线里的一片裸色也与偶然撞见的浴室玻璃后的身影重合。

好不容易解开了衬衫，里面还有件背心，黄明昊的耐性消磨得差不多，抓着下摆就往上掀。毕雯珺突然伸手扶住他腰侧，掌心烫得厉害。

“哥哥你醒了就——”毕雯珺突然掐着他腰翻身，两人位置倒转，他没有给他一点时间，抢在他开口呼救和理智恢复之前，吻了上去。窗外的雨终于下了下来，玻璃被敲打得噼啪作响，黄明昊眼睛里都是惊惶，在手忙脚乱躲避他进攻的间隙还没有放弃唤醒他，“哥哥，呜呜是我啊，你是不是弄错人了！”

伴随着布料撕裂的声响，毕雯珺的回答沉静而冷酷，“谁是你哥哥，你才弄错人了。”

那一夜的风雨实在猛烈，院子里几乎被散落的枝叶铺满，毕雯珺和黄明昊齐齐感冒，尤其是黄明昊。小孩一直身体不错，刚来的时候生过一回病，后来的几年间一直活蹦乱跳，有时候毕雯珺都怀疑他身体里是不是装了发条，是个不知疲倦没有忧虑的永动小娃娃，拍一拍头顶的开关便能咯咯笑个不停。但他折腾了小孩大半夜，后来也没有力气再去清理，就抱着睡了一晚，醒来怀里像是揣了一块烙铁。

毕雯珺的太阳穴还是抽痛，像是被一把电钻来回穿透，搅成一锅烧糊的粥。床铺一片狼籍，他爬起来将桌上茶杯里的半杯水一饮而尽，然后替黄明昊简单擦洗，换了衣物，再找了医生来。

黄明昊乖顺地紧闭双眼，脸颊是高热的潮红，嘟着嘴巴，不时翕动几下唇瓣。毕雯珺凑近仔细听，原来是在可怜巴巴地念叨着爷爷，他哑然失笑，小笨蛋，叫爷爷有什么用，爷爷救不了他。

毕雯珺确实有些孤单，在黄明昊来了之后，偶尔被他吵闹得实在不耐烦时，直想拎着他丢出去，但气过之后却又迅速打消这个念头。他根本回忆不起从前是如何坦然平静地和寂寥作伴，没有人绕着他叽叽喳喳，没有人贴着他黏黏糊糊，他这才意识到从前的孤独有多可怕，光是再回想一下，便觉得要被那种无边的静默吞噬。黄明昊在他身边一天天地长大，小小树苗的稚嫩根系就扎在他的身体里，与他的骨骼经络盘根错节地纠缠共生。从前没有他便罢了，他既然被塞进他生命里，便无法再被轻易拔除。

混乱的一夜也让小孩遭了些罪，黄明昊大病一场。毕雯珺衣不解带地守着，他醒过来第一句便是带着哭腔的控诉：“我不是你喜欢的那个姐姐！你为什么这么对我？”

毕雯珺也觉得难以面对，低垂着眼轻声道歉。这份阴暗心思并非意外，只是他一直选择逃避忽视，一旦撕开了豁口，才发现已经膨胀发展到了难以压制的地步。

黄明昊此前都过分乖巧，这是第一次冲他大发脾气。"我知道你要什么，你们家的什么破股份我才不稀罕，都给你！本来就不是我的！"连陪着他长大的爷爷和哥哥，都不是他的。

"昊昊…"毕雯珺向来不擅长哄人，这会儿拉长了语调叫他，听起来无力又疲累。

"我、我要搬出去！"

毕雯珺攥住了他手腕。黄明昊第一次在他脸上看到了类似于慌乱的表情，"对不起，是我不好，我、我喝多了。你不要走，昊昊…"

黄明昊想推开他，偏偏刚退烧浑身都酸软无力，反被他牢牢抱住。黄明昊觉得委屈，"我在这里干什么呢，我又不姓毕，我、我就是被你捡回家的一只流浪猫，你要结婚，要有老婆，以后还会有小孩…"

毕雯珺将他抱紧，生怕他会飞走一般扣住他肩背，无助地不停亲吻他额头和颊侧，"不，你不要走，不会有人搬进来。"

黄明昊被他视若珍宝地抱在怀里，像是突然窥见他内里的脆弱，他想起爷爷临终的叮嘱，他好好地答应了会陪着毕雯珺，这是他和爷爷的约定。


	3. Chapter 3

等到黄明昊病好了，毕雯珺亲自送他去上学，到了校门口，绕到另一边替他开了车门牵他下来。他顺手去摸黄明昊额头，被他警惕地偏头躲过，毕雯珺的手尴尬地停在半道，他有些生气，却又没有名头发火，明明都是他亲手搞砸的。

"哎黄明昊！你来啦！听说你生病了？"不远处有个小姑娘冲黄明昊打招呼。

毕雯珺扭头，不经意地微微眯眼，他今天戴了副金丝边框的眼镜，暗红的丝质衬衫掖了半边，看着格外有家长气势。他趁机摸摸黄明昊后脑勺，"去吧，和同学一起。"

黄明昊冲小姑娘笑了下，也没了那句甜甜的"哥哥再见"，抬脚便走，少年少女青春明丽的背影倒是看着和谐。毕雯珺心里突然有一点很奇异的震动，不知道是被哪一个片段哪一点声音碰到，心房里有一小块地方开始坍塌，某种不应该的情绪张牙舞爪地叫嚣，名为独占。

黄明昊放学后不自觉加快了脚步往校门口跑，但车上只有司机郭叔。黄明昊合上微张的嘴唇，抿紧了唇细细喘气，拿下书包，系好安全带。

一路无话到了家，黄明昊努力压住那一点细微的期待，进了门故意目不斜视地去洗手，但直到进了餐厅落座，也没发现有毕雯珺已经回来的痕迹。他拿着勺子往嘴里送了一勺白饭，不锈钢勺子不小心敲到了牙，震得牙根发酸。黄明昊咬着勺子，半天才松了牙再拿出来，一直垂着眼，没有再说话。

吃过饭看一会儿动画，洗澡做作业看书，一直到定好闹钟上床睡觉，都没有听到任何动静。

其实从前有一回黄明昊问过，问毕雯珺什么时候回来，问他不回来怎么不说一声，毕雯珺甚至没有回答，只是扭头看了他一眼，眼睛里没有一丝波澜，他便臊得整张脸都烧起来。毕雯珺一个字也没说，但是黄明昊明白，他越矩了。捡回家的小猫小狗能吃饱穿暖已经该满足，别的便都是奢望。

毕雯珺在三天后的下午回来取一份放在家里的旧文书，这才跟黄明昊碰了面。他有些惊愕，"你，怎么没去上学？"

黄明昊有一答一，"下午社团活动。"

"哦，"毕雯珺继续翻找，很快又意识到刚刚翻过的那一片地方自己并未走心，只得又回去再看一遍，"那你怎么不参加？"

半天没收到回答，毕雯珺抬头，正撞上那双清澈湿润的眼睛，他一时间忘了要说什么。如果说毕雯珺的眼睛是一口平静的深井，那黄明昊的便是一条山涧里的小溪，总是跳跃的灵动的，一点情绪便能掀起水花来。

黄明昊看着他，自己从未在他面前哭过，哦，那天晚上还是有哭过的，疼哭的，但眼下不疼不痒，眼睛里的湿意却根本憋不回去。"哥哥。"一开口唇瓣都在颤，他马上又咬住下唇，两条细小水流无声地从他眼睛里奔涌而下。

毕雯珺丢下手里东西的动作都有几分慌乱，他上前抱住黄明昊，“怎么了，在学校受欺负了？”

“你不要我了。”黄明昊十成十的委屈，不是问句，是带着绝望的陈述句。

“不是，瞎说什么，别乱猜。”

细微的蜂鸣声从两个人中间的缝隙传出，有什么在震，毕雯珺从口袋里摸出手机摁掉，黄明昊却已经回过神，伸手推开他，自己背过身去擦脸。

毕雯珺想再抱抱他，手机却又震起来，他看一眼屏幕，心虚一般下意识去看黄明昊，正好又同他的眼神碰上。黄明昊瞬间懂了，一声不吭跑回了楼上房间。

毕雯珺有些烦躁地摁了接听，语气里终于有了点罕见的情绪波动。

 

毕雯珺再出门之前还是上楼，敲了敲门便推开，黄明昊抱了个抱枕，缩在沙发角落里发呆。毕雯珺就在门口站定，"我出去办事情，今天不回来，你好好的，有事打给我。"

黄明昊没吭声，只有眼睛眨了眨。毕雯珺叹气，想上前碰碰他，还是忍住了，"不是不要你了，你不要多想，这房子你、你哪里也不要去。"

毕雯珺一出门黄明昊便跳起来，拿了点钱就想出门。司机叫住他，"黄少爷，去哪里，我送你。"

毕雯珺不喜欢家里有别人，阿姨做完事情便会离开，这会儿家里只有司机郭叔。郭叔向来话很少，仔细想想，毕雯珺喜静，他周围的人在他面前都不多话，叽叽喳喳的只有黄明昊。

"我、我约了同学。"

郭叔起身，"我送你去，等会儿再来接，大少爷晚上会打家里电话。"

"是、是女同学，郭叔，我自己去，会早点回来。"

郭叔没说话，他也有个年纪相仿的儿子，这个理由足以说服他，但大少爷交代的是让他负责接送黄少爷，他也确实吃不准要负责到什么程度，毕竟他连黄少爷的身份也搞不清。

黄明昊上前，拉着郭叔可怜巴巴地求，"郭叔，我九点之前会回来的，别跟哥哥说，求您了。"

黄少爷比自家的皮猴子省心太多，此前几年从没有惹过什么祸，他每天按时接送，轻轻松松领了过于丰厚的薪资。郭叔应下，"去吧，需要用车叫我。"

黄明昊一路小跑出了门，偌大的别墅区叫车实在困难，他一路走了老远才拦上一辆出租。去哪儿呢，黄明昊脑子里一片空白，司机又问了一遍，他才惊醒一般，"去火车站，麻烦您。"

下了车周身立即被热浪包裹，一波一波如跳动的火舌，在被空调间冰镇过的皮肤上舔舐。黄明昊站在火车站对面的马路边，想起来他的身份证不在身边，他哪里也去不了，就算只是几十公里外的老屋，再者，爷爷也不在了，去那里也是一个人。背心开始冒汗，棉质的T恤被浸湿后贴着后背，黄明昊在原地又站了一会儿，抹一把额上的汗，又拦了辆出租车。

"师傅，去毕氏。"

师傅没有再多问，A市只有一个毕氏，大楼就在市中心。座椅后的电子屏里滚动播放着各种广告，中间就有一条是关于毕氏刚买下了公司大楼对面经营不善的商场，还有人在头头是道地分析，这座商场地处黄金地段，刚开业时也火爆了一段时间，但不知为什么每年几乎都会出点什么意外，坠楼，电梯故障，货车失控撞上外墙，渐渐越传越邪乎，生意也渐渐地萧条了。

黄明昊托着下巴看得倒认真，这些他都只是偶然在新闻里听过，但他最关注的还是商城顶楼，那里修了一架巨大的摩天轮，几乎是A市的地标之一。小时候妈妈带着他来过一回，他在上面坐了两轮下来，在休息的长椅上等了很久，来接他的却是爷爷，从那以后他便没再见过妈妈。

毕氏大楼修得恢弘气派，在下客点下车后还有工作人员引他进门，黄明昊穿着T恤短裤，头发修剪得很短，后颈还有些青色发茬，在一堆行色匆匆西装革履的白领中显得格格不入。大厅前台的女孩已经看见了他，笑着等他上前。黄明昊突然有些胆怯，他来这里做什么，找毕雯珺？见了他又能说什么？他总是这样，想一出是一出，他几乎都想象得到毕雯珺微微蹙眉，紧抿着唇盯着他的模样，他已经不是小孩子，都不能像从前一样揪着他衣角小声抱怨"哥哥你好凶"。

前台见他迟疑，抬手冲他示意，黄明昊紧张起来，扭头就往外跑，在门口撞上一个人，那人厉声喝，"干什么，哪来的——"又突然改口："你来做什么？"

黄明昊认出这是毕雯珺的叔叔，他甚至分不清是二叔还是三叔。

不要理他们，不要听他们说话，乖乖跟着我。黄明昊突然想起毕雯珺的叮嘱，他像是突然找回一点勇气，调转方向很快地继续跑了出去，红绿灯正好通行，他一刻不停地小跑着过了马路，冲进了摩天轮下方的商场大门，猛地撞上空调打出的冷气，他下意识颤了一下，然后没有停顿，找到电梯，按下顶楼的按钮。

现在是下午三点，外面的太阳毒辣依旧，黄明昊隔着玻璃门观望了一下，摩天轮有气无力一般缓慢地转着圈，里面一个人也没有，简直像架在炭火上方的自动旋转的烧烤铁签。

黄明昊在商场里漫无目的地闲逛，吃了两根冰淇淋，喝掉一杯西瓜汁，去了一趟厕所。他站在电梯旁对着楼层指示一行一行地仔细看，发现楼里还有个影院，他刚想上楼去看看有没有什么电影看，有人拍了下他的肩膀。

"你好，"是个和颜悦色的姐姐，递过来一张名片，"有兴趣当偶像吗？"

"……啊？"

接下来的简短对话里，黄明昊几乎只发出了这一个音，代表疑惑。人走了之后，他又回了洗手间，对着镜子仔细看了一回自己的脸。脸颊圆润饱满，苹果肌上还有点晒过之后没有完全消退的泛红，眼睛黑而亮，黄明昊没有怀疑过自己挺好看这件事，毕竟课桌里的粉色小卡片从没停过，但他还真没想过，靠脸也是可以吃上饭的。只靠着天生的皮相，便有另一条出路，可以不再依附于毕雯珺，每日巴巴地等着他回来，连索取都觉得惭愧不安。

黄明昊把那张名片收好，洗了把脸，还是去了影院，找了一部海报和片名就不知所谓的影片，买了大桶爆米花和冰可乐，放映厅没人，他开开心心包了场。

这部在暑期档上映的国产电影，集运动、青春、言情、励志、音乐等各种元素于一体，甚至在中途睡过去又醒过来的间隙，男主带着女主半夜去体育馆找东西，背景音乐一惊一乍，黄明昊恍惚间以为突然改放恐怖片。

等到终于结束，黄明昊揉了揉睡姿不好而拧得酸痛的脖子，抱着半桶没吃完的爆米花走出放映厅，就在外面的等候区的按摩椅上坐下，投了几个硬币，被启动的椅子晃得浑身在颤。手机已经没电自动关机，他看着墙上的电子时钟，觉得可以再吃点什么，然后打车回去，他答应郭叔了。

把所有的预告片都看过一遍，黄明昊记下了其中两部的片名，这才起身，将空的爆米花盒子丢掉，一出门，原本冷冷清清的商场多出一些统一着装的工作人员，他趴在栏杆上往下瞄，下面楼层也有。刚想着难道又出了什么意外，广播突然响起，那头好像是通过电话公放，但这个声音黄明昊瞬间就认出来了。

"昊昊，你在商场里吗？在的话马上来一楼。"

黄明昊瘪嘴，这人怎么发寻人广播也这么不紧不慢，电视里都是声泪俱下又哭又喊的，"妈妈错了！你快出来不要吓妈妈！"这样。

他刚走到电梯口，就被几个工作人员跟上来，"黄少爷。"

黄明昊突然意识到，他今天可能要挨揍了。

黄明昊跟着工作人员下到一楼，刚出电梯便见有人从外面快步走进来，黄明昊不知怎么就更心虚，低着头也不看他。

过于纤长的手指钳住他下巴，黄明昊被迫抬起头。毕雯珺显然是跑了一段路，这会儿还在急促地喘息，黄明昊突然想起那个雨夜，他们肌肤相亲，紧密地结合，毕雯珺伏在他身上，他连窗外的雨声也听不清了，整个世界都只剩下哥哥的粗重喘息和自己的细弱抽泣。

“……”

“……”

毕雯珺像是也被不知谁的火热体温烫到了指尖，松开他下巴牵起他往外，天色已经暗下来，但城区被绚烂灯火映照得热闹依旧，毕雯珺拉着他过了马路，再一路进了毕氏大楼，从私人电梯上去。

黄明昊这是第一回来，但他一路闷声不响，都没有四处张望一下，目不斜视地乖乖跟着进了毕雯珺的办公室。


	4. Chapter 4

毕雯珺把门关上，百叶窗拉下，坐在他对面。“怎么回事，说说。”

其实没什么，一切都可以解释，但是黄明昊突然对过往的乖巧路线有些抗拒，他还是不看毕雯珺，掰着自己的手指。

毕雯珺看见他裤袋凸出，直接伸手去摸，黄明昊这才吓得急急按住他的手。

“手机？”

“没电了。”

“女同学呢？”

“没有，我一个人。”

“到了一楼为什么不上来？”

黄明昊不答了。

毕雯珺一抬手，黄明昊便像只惊吓过度的兔子又下意识地往后躲。

毕雯珺有些心惊他竟如此害怕，很快地把手收回来，想安抚却又不知从何说起。“对不起，上次…是哥哥太混蛋了。”

黄明昊脸热，还是不吭声。

“不可以乱跑，出门要和我说一声。”

毕雯珺有些急躁起来，坐在原地催促，“出声。”

“哦，我知道了。”

“昊昊……”

有人敲门，“毕先生，饭到了。”

秘书拎了几个饭盒进门，一一打开摆好。都是黄明昊喜欢的菜。

毕雯珺把筷子塞进他手里，黄明昊小声开口：“我不饿。”

小时候黄明昊不肯吃饭时也这么说，还会主动挺着圆鼓鼓的肚皮给毕雯珺看，拉着他的手放上去摸一摸，毕雯珺只要捏一捏他便瞬间泄气，笑着跑开，过会儿再乖乖回来坐下吃饭。

毕雯珺伸手过去，将黄明昊推拒的手一齐握住，然后将手掌贴在他柔软的小腹上，轻轻按了一下便收回。

“下午吃了不少零食？”

“嗯。”

毕雯珺没有再勉强，将饭盒又收好，牵着黄明昊下楼。

黄明昊上车后毕雯珺也跟着坐进来，黄明昊看着他，小心翼翼发问：“不是今天不回来吗？”

“你是出来找我的吗？”

“不是。”

回家后黄明昊没有再试探哥哥的底线，迅速结束短暂的半天叛逆生活。洗完澡回房间，发现毕雯珺坐在台灯下，手撑着额头，缓慢地揉捏着眉心，仿佛这样便能揉开郁结的心事。黄明昊觉得自己很不好，因为像幅画儿一般鲜少表露情绪的哥哥现在为了他烦恼操心长吁短叹，像是把那画中仙拖了出来浸在人间凡俗疾苦里，但他不觉得内疚，还卑劣地觉得有一点欢喜。

“哥哥。”

毕雯珺受够了这段时间的答非所问尴尬疏远，指了下床尾示意黄明昊坐过去，自己双手撑在膝头，定定盯着他眼睛。“对不起昊昊，我以后绝不会再那样对你，要是喝多了酒我就不回来睡了。我不指望你当什么都没发生过，恨我怕我都没关系，但是不要离开。这房子我已经转到你名下，这是你的家。”

“那你呢？”

“我是你的哥哥。”

黄明昊在原地坐了半天，最后抬起头来，小鹿一般天真无辜的双眼认真地看着毕雯珺，“哥哥，我困了，要睡觉了，晚安。”

 

毕雯珺果然更少回来住，倒免去不少尴尬，虽然黄明昊不知道他到底是不是喝了酒，又为什么会喝酒。

直到那天，家里座机响了，黄明昊小跑着去接。那头是个陌生的声音，接起来便说：“雯珺，明天的订婚宴你可千万别迟到，从家里去四季也就十分钟…”

黄明昊不等他说完，慌乱地“啪”一下挂了电话。

这一夜毕雯珺依然没有回家，黄明昊蜷在被窝里，一整夜都睡得不安稳。莫名地好像是明天就要分离，他半梦半醒间，脑子里走马灯一般闪过两个人过往的各种，从初次见面时哥哥眼角的小痣，到雷雨夜里钻进哥哥房间一起睡，第二天早上被嫌弃是呼噜震天的小猪仔，以及碰上其他毕家人时，哥哥不动声色将他挡在身后时还不忘抓着他的温热手心，黄明昊觉得自己该流一点眼泪，但是眼睛干涩清明，一滴也挤不出来。

于是黄明昊转而劝解自己，有什么好哭的，哥哥又不是不当他的哥哥了，他见了自己依然习惯性地微微蹙起眉头，轻声细语温柔缱绻。可是对他这样好的毕雯珺，以后再不会是他一个人的，其实从前也不是，只是当时他还小，还可以哄着自己不去多想多猜，哥哥冲他笑一笑，便是平静的一日。

天色亮起来黄明昊才终于沉沉睡去，没一会儿却被院子里汽车驶入的声音惊醒，黄明昊冲下楼，听见郭叔在跟人说话，对方像是没搞清行程，末了说知道了他不去也没关系吧。黄明昊很快地洗漱，还特意换了件正正经经的衬衫，找了一根哥哥的领带，无奈根本不会打，丧气地丢在一边不再折腾。

郭叔见了黄明昊显然还有点震惊，听他说要去酒店也没有拒绝，把他送到，"说是在三楼宴会厅。"

黄明昊出了电梯却踟蹰不前。他连请柬都没有，这不是哥哥的人生大事吗，或许毕雯珺的人生并不需要自己的参与。黄明昊终于开始觉得委屈，他一直以来都尽量避免往那个方向去想，但是事实摆在眼前，他只是个可有可无的某某某，片尾长长的人员名单里根本都没有他的一席之地。

黄明昊脑子里混沌一片，他一向自诩机灵聪敏的小脑瓜罢工了。但是来都来了，不如索性去大闹一场，最好惹得哥哥跳脚大骂，当着众人将他赶出去，不许他再回毕宅，也比这样不清不楚的要好，他突然意识到，或许自己等这一天已经等了许久。

刚走到宴会厅门口便遇上了毕家的两个叔叔，旁边的女孩一袭米色长裙，胸前别了一支娇艳玫瑰。

黄明昊突然就泄了气，立时就想临阵脱逃，却被叫住。

二叔将厌恶都堆在脸上，"你来做什么？"

三叔盯着黄明昊笑了下，笑意很浅，话出口时便已经从脸上崩裂掉落。"小文，叫四叔。"

女孩显然很是震惊，琥珀色的眼仁颤动，但出于良好的教养仍维持着挑不出错的温柔笑脸，"四叔您好，您、快进去吧。"

二叔嗤笑，"倒是不用那么客气，小文你放心，拖油瓶也就再拖几年，碍不着你们俩。"

黄明昊有些不明白再几年是指什么，他很快就要过生日，所以哥哥只是在继续一项有效期只剩一点的约定。小小的拖油瓶已经被扎了小孔，油一点一点地往外漏，等到瓶子变空，哥哥就可以解开绳结，再无关联。

"昊昊。"黄明昊听见这一声，攥紧的拳头瞬间松了劲儿，毕雯珺从厅中走过来，眼神定定地锁住他，黄明昊抬不动脚，只能在原地傻站着，于是眼睁睁看着他经过那女孩时，被她自然地伸手挽上臂弯，毕雯珺穿着同色系的西装，胸前别了一支更艳的玫瑰。

“你怎么来了？”

黄明昊木然地回答，“有人打电话来家里，我就来了。”

女孩笑意盈盈，“四叔，赶紧进去坐吧。”

毕雯珺狠戾地扫了一眼两个叔叔，冷冷地纠正：“不要乱叫，你先回、”

黄明昊却很快地答应，“好，我坐哪里？”他小小挪了一步，好让毕雯珺没法一伸手就抓住他。

 

黄明昊坐在席间，吃得饱饱的，人说秀色可餐，这一对赏心悦目的璧人也是格外下饭，直到实在吃不下，他还干掉了一小罐牛奶。

好在仪式没有进行很久，两个人双手交握着切了个蛋糕，讲了几句漂亮话，互相为对方戴上戒指，黄明昊都眼睛也不眨地盯着，可能有人在看他好戏吧，可能没有，一颗已经被拈在指尖即将落下的弃子又有什么反驳的底气。

一对新人礼数周全地送走了所有宾客，毕雯珺揉了下笑到几乎僵硬的脸颊，第一件事便是长长叹一口气，呼出的愁像是能压垮一层楼。

“不是吧雯珺，跟我订个婚这么为难？”

“不是。”

“那你好歹再多笑一会，等我走了再愁吧？”

小文笑起来像叮叮当当清脆好听的三角铁，幸好还有她这样轻松愉快地陪在一边，否则毕雯珺可能随时都想放弃逃跑。

“小四叔呢，好像还在。”

“说了别那么叫他。”

“那我也叫昊昊，行不行？”

“不行。”

“小气！”

两个人一路慢悠悠地回去，宴会厅里只剩了一个人，小娃娃套了身西装倒也有模有样，毕雯珺突然恍惚，他的昊昊原来已经被他养大。

小文突然伸手去揉了黄明昊圆溜溜的后脑勺，他像是被吓了一下，跳起来往毕雯珺身边靠，毕雯珺只是看着他，脸上终于松懈下来，毫不自知地又笑起来。

小文玩心上来，又想捏捏脸蛋，黄明昊只能往毕雯珺身后躲，两个人隔着毕雯珺一个闹一个躲，黄明昊像是笼子里惊魂未定的小兔子，两只手一齐攥住毕雯珺的手小幅度地晃，是在求助，毕雯珺这才拦下小文。“好了你别碰他。”

 

毕雯珺说要同黄明昊一起回家，黄明昊不可置信一般看了他一眼，毕雯珺便也捏他脸颊，被黄明昊嘟着嘴推开。

回去的路上经过市中心，黄明昊趴在车窗边，特意等着经过摩天轮，整个脸蛋都贴在了车窗上，哈出一片水汽。毕雯珺让司机停车，轻声问，"想坐吗？"

黄明昊眼睛亮晶晶，用力地点头，下巴上还留了一层软肉，往下低头便能挤出一点隐约的双下巴，可爱得很，毕雯珺只要伸手去碰，他便会下意识地更往里缩，一点点软肉反而裹住了指尖。毕雯珺收回手，避免自己继续更不堪的联想。

两个人手牵着手上了大厦顶楼，买了票，黄明昊又趴在小小轿厢的窗边，哇啊哇啊地叫了几声，扭头一看，毕雯珺死死抓着扶手，一脸紧张。黄明昊站起身来作势要往他身上扑，毕雯珺立马展开手臂去接，大叫着"你别乱动"。

摩天轮还在缓慢地转动，A市最繁华的一片区域就在脚下，黄明昊又看向窗外，没有再乱动。轿厢里本身照明的灯光偏暗，黄明昊的脸看不分明，正巧窗外一束光线划过，像是掀开了罩在他脸上的轻纱，从尖尖的下巴一路往上，然后得见的是小巧而圆润的鼻头，再往上，是他湿润迷蒙的眼睛。

毕雯珺突然意识到自己对于这双眼睛的迷恋，和幼时偷偷喂过一次的小流浪狗很像，眼尾微微下至，眼珠蒙着一层水汽，像是随时能凝出一点眼泪涌出。毕雯珺其实害怕他会哭，毕竟他只是看向自己就足以令他在那个小小的黑色漩涡里迷失，如果他再揪着自己哭得鼻头通红脸颊发烫，那可真是不知如何是好了。

毕雯珺开口叫他，"昊昊，你过来。"

黄明昊乖乖挪过来，扶着毕雯珺伸出的手臂，稳当地被他抱进怀里，毕雯珺不作他想，只顺着最本真的欲望和情绪，伸手捧着他的脸颊，凑上去吻他。嘴唇甫一相碰，黄明昊可怜兮兮地哼了一声，伸手去推他。毕雯珺的手只牢牢扣住他肩头，不让碰嘴唇便细细去吻他面颊，舔吮他耳垂，拿鼻尖在格外敏感的颈侧轻轻地蹭。

"别怕，哥哥不会丢下你。"

当初妈妈也这么说，最后却只剩下他一人在巨大的摩天轮下无望地等。黄明昊想骂，但是一松开牙关便呜呜咽咽字不成句，不知怎么蓄的满肚子委屈就倾泻而出，"混蛋，呜呜，你走开。"哥哥是世界上最混蛋的人，那夜把他当成了别人欺负，手指像铁箍一般分开他腿根，不顾他呼痛哭闹，残酷而决绝地入侵，还要凑在他面前逼问，"你为什么不求我，你要是开口求我肯定会放过你。"黄明昊不记得缘由了，或许是太害怕，或许更害怕将哥哥推开，肉体痴缠地嵌在一起，几乎要融为一体，他们从未如此靠近，他却在那一刻空前地害怕分离。

毕雯珺牢牢把他锁在怀里又逼问他，"只要你开口求我，我什么都会答应，你准备什么时候用这个机会？"

黄明昊只顾着哼哼顾着哭，心里想着，早说啊，早说我就求你不要订婚不要结婚了。一切都晚了，于是他还是一边推毕雯珺一边骂，"你放开我，放开，哥哥不要这样对我。"

毕雯珺轻笑，吻着他耳后，"好，别乱动了，哥哥抱你一会儿。"

 

一切好像又归于平常，黄明昊仍跟着毕雯珺住在宅子里，不久后的一天，黄明昊放学回来宣布，不想再上学，要去做偶像。两个人之间的一根细细丝线揉成了一团乱麻，毕雯珺还没来得及下定决心解开，黄明昊倒先一步牵着另一头后退。

毕雯珺从没有拒绝过他的要求，黄明昊现如今不像从前柔韧坚强，不会再冲他耍赖撒娇，仿佛不知哪一天就会突然在他手心破碎，毕雯珺只能放了他去，适时地在背后推一把。黄明昊不再是他的小四叔，他是初见光芒的偶像Justin，本来是共生的犀牛和小鸟，小鸟羽翼丰满，终于要飞向更广袤美丽的岛屿，犀牛只敢在原地抓住系在他腿上的丝线苦等。

毕雯珺像个死忠粉一般，收集了Justin所有的影像物料，从前乖巧黏人的小娃娃在舞台上光芒四射，没有一点往他身后躲的怯懦。毕雯珺明白无法让他只为自己私有他，但是偶然直面其他人对他的渴望时，只觉得沉寂的血液瞬间被点燃。欲望和心动一样地无法掩盖，他想念黄明昊时，只能隔着各种媒介远远凝望，自行纾解后再窝在家里生闷气。长久的分离后，各种渴望明晰地排列出先后主次来。

雨夜的罪行有过一次便有下一次，毕雯珺虔诚地爱他，却又卑劣地欺凌他。不敢说我好想你，于是恶狠狠说想干你。但是黄明昊默许了，他默许了这种有悖伦常的恶行，那毕雯珺便要永远隐在暗处将他占有。

 

在山村待了小半个月，黄明昊再拿到手机时看见十几条未读消息，都是小猫的照片，像一本认真的饲养日记。

他在回A市的路上才知道这段时间有一桩大新闻，毕家年轻的当家人解除了婚约。先前众人便猜想这桩婚事拖了这么久，早该有个结果，本以为是终于要举办婚礼，结果却是一拍两散，还有小道消息说是因为毕家一直未公开的四叔不同意这桩婚事，以手里的股权要挟。黄明昊不解，他出门前留在毕雯珺桌上的明明是赠予协议。

毕雯珺的电话适时地拨过来，“昊昊，我来接你了。”

上车后毕雯珺把他胡乱攥在手里的耳机线抠了出来，白皙纤长的手指捏着一端来回穿绕，终于将它理顺，然后交还给黄明昊。

“昊昊，你不在的时候我心里很不踏实，小胖猫也不会说话，我要你陪着我。”

黄明昊又下意识地掰着自己的手指头，"我能给你的已经给你了，你、你还要干嘛呢，还退婚做什么…"

"那你又为什么一定要离开家，就待在我身边不好吗？"

黄明昊不吭声，这个话题其实多多少少争过几次，黄明昊在这一点上格外坚定，他不要做一个躲在哥哥身后的小孩，不要寄人篱下前路未知，说丢弃就被甩开。

毕雯珺握住他双手，絮絮叨叨的语气里掺了点委屈，"你接下来的行程能不能安排一些近处的，你总是不在家，我不想一个人住。"

黄明昊终于抬头看他，毕雯珺有样学样地眨巴眨巴眼睛装可怜，"我很想你，不是答应了陪着我吗？"

黄明昊别开脸，小声骂了句"混蛋"。

既然黄明昊不肯开口求，那毕雯珺便主动将他想要的捧到跟前，塞进他手里。


	5. Chapter 5

*dbq想名字太难了，我抄一下哥哥的新戏里的名字

毕文暄一早就看中了毕氏对面那块地，但地价太高他没有出手，竞标时帮着抬了抬价，让了出去。等到大儿子毕卫楚开始接手地产生意，毕氏对面已经造起了商场风生水起，毕卫楚一眼看中这块地。毕文暄对他的眼光很是赞许，便让他去谈，将这块地再买回来。

价格本来已经谈好，但恰逢商场在顶楼新建一架摩天轮，即将竣工前，一位工人刚取下安全绳，却从脚手架上踩空，直直摔下，死在商场中央的空地上。

这座商场此前也出过意外，被人添油加醋地一传，混上一些风水禁忌神神叨叨的东西，闹得挺大。

对方的股价都跌了些，于是压了价，想尽快出手，但希望毕氏能借用传媒行业的势力帮着压下舆论。毕卫楚觉得也是个好机会，但死者家属却找了人起诉索赔，毕卫楚带着妻子前去处理，在路上出了车祸。

毕文暄本就有些在意风水一说，儿子儿媳的事更是让他灰心丧气，于是又一次放弃了这块地，但还是按照毕卫楚死前的打算，给足了死者家属抚恤金。

也不过是耽搁了小半个月，摩天轮继续修建，很快完工。毕文暄一心想退，辛苦大半辈子做起来的生意，本想着慢慢交给悉心培养的继承人，因为一场意外，全部落空。

毕卫楚只有一个儿子，刚上了高中，自小优秀拔尖，只是比他爸爸更为心思深沉。毕文暄知道毕卫楚夫妻俩对儿子要求近乎苛刻，一心将他作为再下一代继承人培养，但毕文暄没想到，他这个孙子也不过十五六岁，默然地接受了父母的离世，甚至没有在他面前流过泪。

毕雯珺在父母的葬礼上也堪称得体，眼睛里都是血丝，却没有掉一滴泪，麻木冷漠地端坐在一旁，鞠躬、回礼、握手。毕文暄也无心多安抚他，安排帮他转了学，送去了国外。

毕文暄安排好了公司的事务，在离开前一天，却又被当初的死者遗孀找上，提出抚恤金仅够她一个无依无靠的女人家过活，她还有个儿子，需要给双倍的钱。

毕文暄觉得厌恶，想来世事艰辛，逼得苦苦求生的人丢了性命，还要被拿来勒索旁人。

毕文暄问，“你的儿子在哪，我怎么知道你究竟有没有这样一个儿子，你拿了钱会不会好好照看他？”当初给钱的时候便已经算了两个人，后来还听说这位遗孀已经在计划改嫁，甚至想将儿子送养。

女人唯唯诺诺的模样，摸出来一张儿子幼时的照片，指指窗口就能看见的摩天轮，“有的，他在对面坐摩天轮呢。”

毕文暄给了她一笔钱，直接让她签了字，他来收养这个小孩。

毕文暄本来只是想再顺手做件好事，亲自帮着找个好人家照顾这小娃娃，女人离开后，他换下西装，自己走去对面，在商场顶楼看见了那个小孩。

工作人员认识他，上前来求助，商场马上要关门，这小孩说要在这里等妈妈，但是给的手机号怎么也打不通，小孩不哭不闹，就是不肯离开。

毕文暄走上前在小孩面前蹲下，小孩这才抬起头看他，看着比照片上长大了些，圆溜溜的小脸黑亮亮的大眼睛，年画娃娃一般讨喜。

“弟弟，你妈妈要去外地工作，托爷爷照顾你，你跟我走好不好，先去吃东西？”然后拿出那张他妈妈留下的照片，在小孩眼前晃一晃。

小孩的眼睛泛了泪光，眨一眨便掉下几颗晶莹泪珠，“不是的，她不要我了。爷爷，我能不能跟着你，我吃得不多，长大了我一定会报答你的。”

毕文暄带着小孩回到了乡下老宅，本想慢慢物色着好人家，但过了一段时间，倒是也觉得带着这么个小孩热闹许多，起码他不会像国外的孙子，接了电话汇报一般说了几句近况就挂断。

 

A市的乐城中心被毕氏买下后翻修一新，在2月13号重新开业，毕氏年轻的老总也出席了剪彩仪式。毕氏在传媒行业根基深厚，来了不少媒体大佬和几位明星歌手，其中还有一直被传是毕家后人的当红偶像Justin。

剪彩时Justin本来被安排站在毕雯珺旁边，他上台后便偷摸着往后躲，挤在旁边一些的位置，刚站定想喘口气，一扭头便看见毕雯珺正站在不远处看着他，也没开口，也不接旁边工作人员递的手套。

毕雯珺旁边是Justin所在的娱乐公司的老总，开口叫他，“Justin，不是安排你站这里吗，过来过来，咱们按年龄排，你可是早上七点半的太阳，来最中间晃晃咱们的眼睛。”

他这圆场打得好，Justin乖乖上前，帮着把手套递给毕雯珺，他这才接了过来自己戴上。

剪完彩合照，事后黄明昊对那张照片很不满意，觉得自己笑得太过僵硬，一边小声念叨着抱怨毕雯珺不该在台上就去偷偷揽他的腰。

毕雯珺在他嘴巴上亲一口，“说什么？”

黄明昊敢怒不敢言，“没说什么，我看照片呢，哥哥你怎么这么帅啊。”

乐城中心开业后客流激增，生意红火，隐隐有重回当年辉煌的趋势。开业五天后，毕雯珺把黄明昊带到了自己的办公室，拉着他走到窗前，陪着他一起倒数。十二点一到，对面的摩天轮亮起了灯光，缓缓地转了起来，轿厢外的灯牌组成了一句话，“祝Justin黄明昊18岁生日快乐”。

毕雯珺从身后抱着他，把下巴搁在他肩头，仔细观察着他的表情，继续说，“这个摩天轮以你的名字命名，商场收入的10%也会投到你名下的Justin儿童基金会，帮助更多的小朋友。”毕雯珺亲亲他侧脸，“我的小朋友呢，就陪在我身边，也要好好长大，平安喜乐顺遂无忧，好不好？”

黄明昊没有回头，只是伸手抓住他几根手指攥在手心，“哥哥，你是不是喜欢我？”

毕雯珺顿了几秒，伸手掐着他脸蛋让他扭头看着自己，“是。”

黄明昊把撅着的嘴巴稍微抿起来一点，“可是，可是为什么啊？”

毕雯珺小时候害怕雷电交加狂风大作的恶劣天气，毕卫楚发现之后，勒令他不许躲在床上或是衣柜里，就站在窗台前，拉开窗帘多看几次便习惯了。毕雯珺很快就明白抗争无用，他用最短的时间习惯了这种严苛的疗法，那一点恐惧再也没有表露过。

在黄明昊住进来后不久，晚饭时外面打起了雷，黄明昊拖着自己的椅子往毕雯珺那边挪了点，拽一拽面无表情的毕雯珺，“哥哥，打雷了，我有点怕。”

毕雯珺伸手在他头顶拍了拍，仍是完全没有表情，“别怕，我在这儿。”手心沁了冷汗冰冰凉凉。

于是此后的雷雨夜，黄明昊总是求着赖着要和毕雯珺一起睡，有一次却被毕雯珺发现他早早地睡熟，说梦话还在念叨“哥哥别怕”。

毕雯珺无法一条一条清点，或许是爷爷的悉心照顾让黄明昊有样学样地转用在他身上，但是他在这世上接收到的所有温柔耐心小心翼翼都来自于黄明昊，两个人相依相伴地过了这么多年，喜欢他不是再正常不过的事吗。

毕雯珺还是有些羞于细述爱意，他捏住黄明昊的耳朵揉搓，“就是喜欢。”

“噢，我、我也喜欢。”黄明昊终于扑进他怀里。

毕雯珺回抱着他，想起黄明昊上学岁时参加绘画比赛时获奖的素描，画了半张侧脸，微蹙着眉头，低垂着眼睛，那是一张他再熟悉不过的脸，毕雯珺仔细看了下他在空白处写下的小字。

“祈求天父做十分钟好人  
赐我他的吻 如怜悯罪人”

毕雯珺当时偶然得见后心惊不已，心底的一点点欣喜也被盖过，于是兜兜转转你推我挡，幸好他没有浪费太多时间就认清了自己的心意。他不是无喜无悲的神祇，是个同样渴望一个吻的罪人，虔诚地祈求能同黄明昊一起，做尘世间一对最普通的爱侣。


	6. Chapter 6

黄明昊过完了生日又飞去了国外，一待就是大半个月。回家的时候已经是凌晨，他怕吵醒毕雯珺，在楼下客房洗漱后才上楼。柔软的床垫另一侧微微下陷，毕雯珺哑着嗓子问，“昊昊？”

明明没有其他人，黄明昊还是压低声音回，“是我。”

毕雯珺抱住爬过来的人，手摸索着揉揉头发，刚洗过再吹干，触感有些干燥，发根还留着点电吹风留下的余温，他在额头上亲一亲，“不是明天才回吗？”

黄明昊摸黑拿嘴唇去碰碰他下巴，“想早点回来。”

第二天早晨，黄明昊在生物钟的惯性下还是醒得很早，旁边的位置已经空了，他爬起来慢吞吞地往外，一边嘴里还在叫着“哥哥”。

毕雯珺在楼下应了一声，估计是刚洗漱过，额发有几根还乱糟糟地翘着，发尾挂着水珠。他递过来一杯牛奶，黄明昊乖乖地一口气喝了，小巧的喉结上下滚动着，放下杯子后嘴边还留了一圈白胡子。

毕雯珺就站在一旁撑着桌子看着，等他喝完后冲他招手，黄明昊只穿了件旧T恤，本来尺码就偏大，他觉得舒服便一直当睡衣，棉质布料被拉扯得愈加松垮，露出半边细巧锁骨和白嫩肩头，像只呆呆的小企鹅。

“没穿裤子吗？”

黄明昊笑着打他一下，毕雯珺便握住了手腕将他拉进怀里，细细舔掉了他唇边的奶渍，然后含住他唇瓣吮吻。

黄明昊被吻得有点喘不上气，伸手无力地捶了几下他胸膛，“唔……”

毕雯珺松开他唇瓣转而往下，细细吻他脸颊和颈侧，一边将他抱起来放在餐桌上，掐着他腰压低声音盘问，“想不想我？”晨起的嗓音沙哑，传进耳朵里像带了小钩子，挠得人心痒。

黄明昊身体突然腾空，吓得双腿盘在毕雯珺腰上，手也揪着他前襟，识时务地立马回答，“想，我很想你。”

毕雯珺掀开他宽大的T恤下摆，隔着小黄鸡内裤摸了摸被顶了起来精神着的小鸡图案，“哪里想？”

黄明昊耳朵红通通，脸颊粉扑扑，声音几不可闻，“做吧哥哥，我想你的。”

毕雯珺可太喜欢他在情事上这副任人揉捏乖巧顺从的模样了，将耳朵凑到他嘴边，“什么？没听清。”

黄明昊一口咬住他耳廓的软骨，含在唇间又不敢狠下牙关，湿热的舌尖无可避免地在耳尖游弋。毕雯珺轻笑着，将他的内裤剥下来，手握上粉嫩的器官，黄明昊立时松开牙轻轻哼了一声。

毕雯珺忍着笑意，将黄明昊放在餐桌上仰躺着，T恤掀起让他咬住下摆，他目光直接又火热，迎着晨光一寸一寸扫过柔嫩皮肉，看得黄明昊不自觉地起了点鸡皮疙瘩。他这会儿下身精光，呜咽着拿脚掌轻轻蹬毕雯珺肚皮，抵住结实肌理（！我做法），圆润的趾头挠刮着那几块小砖头间的浅浅沟壑，嘴角泌出的晶亮涎液已经染湿了那一片咬住的布料。

毕雯珺却不紧不慢，纤长手指抚过敏感柔嫩的大腿内侧，再顺着往下，摸到腿根，抵着会阴，轻轻敲一敲囊袋和柱体，“宝宝，这里有给别人碰过吗？”

黄明昊只知道呜呜嗯嗯地摇头，被他这样近距离地打量私密部位，羞赧得想合拢双腿，却被他摁住动弹不得。

毕雯珺凑上去，拿牙齿细细啃咬着大腿内侧最柔嫩的部分，黄明昊惊得背后冷汗涔涔，眼角很快氲湿一片，松开了嘴里的T恤，急急地求饶，“哥哥，我没有，没有给别人碰，只给你一个人。”

毕雯珺满意地笑起来，收了牙，拿湿软的舌尖舔舐，舔得他直哆嗦，腿间的小兄弟也更精神，马眼处动情地涌出透明液体。“自己也没碰过吗？”

黄明昊不好意思，不肯回答了，他住在片场安排的酒店单间，晚上抱着被子自己抚慰，情动时可怜巴巴地一声声喊哥哥，被性幻想对象问起，怎么也不愿承认。

毕雯珺的舌尖往上，顺着柱身舔弄几下后将整个头部含了进去，舌尖顺着继续抚慰，啧啧有声，黄明昊腿根都在颤，却又挣不开牢牢摁住他的手，带着泣音撒娇，“哥哥，呜呜呜不要，我碰了，我想你的时候摸过的。”

毕雯珺不理，将大半根都含进去，模拟着交合的动作吞吐，黄明昊在迷乱时刻艰难地抬起头，看见哥哥趴在自己腿间，漂亮眉眼低垂着，仿佛当下第一要事便是温柔伺弄他，他很快再忍不住，毕雯珺也意识到嘴里的东西又涨大了些，迅速地吐出来，拿手指堵住了顶端的小孔。

黄明昊这回真的要哭出来了，挣扎着坐起来些，大张着双腿吸着鼻子抽抽搭搭，“你快放开，放开，难受！”

毕雯珺这会儿仍是冷静自持的模样，只眉眼间染了点情欲灵动不少，挑眉时眼下的泪痣也跳动着，“知道怎么做吗？”

黄明昊抖着手掰了几下他的手，敌不过他，又急得呜呜哭，最后只能自己将睡衣脱了，乖乖地坐着摸摸胸前的小豆豆，粉色的指尖揉搓得小小肉粒挺立艳红，再挺着胸膛送到毕雯珺嘴边，任他含住了撕扯，自己才诚实地呻吟出声。

黄明昊笨拙地又去撕扯他的睡衣，解开了几颗扣子就被他舌尖的逗弄惹得颤抖，走投无路地自己顺着大腿往里，摸索到后方湿热翕动的穴口，用手指头撑着叫毕雯珺看，“哥哥进来吧，别欺负我了。”

毕雯珺也再克制不住，扯掉宽松的家居裤，将硬得发痛的灼热物什抵住小口，慢慢地顶进去，直到将整个头部纳入，一圈的褶皱全部撑开，才终于松开了死死堵住的小孔，被黄明昊射在了小腹间，精液滴滴答答地淌下去，顺着流到交合处，被他就着一起捣进去，被来回抽动着混着泌出的肠液捣成白沫。

黄明昊抱着毕雯珺的脖子，被他按在桌面上来回地顶撞，实木餐桌也被晃得嘎吱响，他只知道字不成句地小声哭喊，黏糊糊甜腻腻地“哥哥哥哥”叫个不停，毕雯珺愈发地停不下来，将他钉在身下一遍一遍鞭挞贯穿，甚至隔着柔软肚皮去按。

黄明昊眼角都被泪水泡得通红，可怜兮兮地求，“不要、不要按，我、我要被顶穿了。”

“不会，乖，别怕。”毕雯珺的保证毫无诚意，肉体拍打的声音更为急促响亮，刚射过一回虚弱的小兄弟又站了起来，颤颤吐出粘液，被毕雯珺在肠壁上凸出一点来回磨蹭，黄明昊哭叫着又射了一回。

毕雯珺这才把他抱下来，分开腿坐在自己身上，身后密实地楔进去，柔缓地进出。黄明昊实在没了力气，软软地趴在他肩头，像被捏住后颈的小猫，细弱地哼，“不要留印子，过几天要拍杂志。”

毕雯珺立马啃一口他脖子，含着细嫩皮肤吸吮，皮肤下脆弱的毛细血管破裂，绽开一些细密的红点，画出艳丽的红梅。

 

结果回笼觉睡到了中午，毕雯珺捏着肉脸蛋揉搓半天才把他弄醒。黄明昊坐了起来揉眼睛，毕雯珺便给他套上拖鞋，拉着他下楼。

上回拍的片子反响不错，黄明昊演了男主角的少年时期，情窦初开的小男孩，嘴上死不认账，却偷偷守着小女孩。黄明昊本来年纪也小，这一段戏份也不重，轻轻松松本色出演，也有不少观众看过后去搜这个小演员的名字。

吃饭的时候黄明昊开了电视，毕雯珺嘴上数落几句好好吃饭不要看电视，也就随着他去了。黄明昊眼睛滴溜溜转，装作不经意地换了台，正好播到在介绍新片的频道。

毕雯珺装作没看见他一副求表扬摇尾巴的小模样，不经意地瞄一眼看过好几回的画面，少年趁着女同桌睡着后，伸出肉乎乎的爪子想摸一摸柔顺黑亮的发丝，女孩稍微一动，他立马收回手揣回怀里，扭过头趴好，撞到了手背只无声地龇牙咧嘴。是所有人看了都会忍不住笑的可爱画面，但是毕雯珺没有，他板着脸，像个冷酷的审片人。

黄明昊抓着他手指摇，“哥哥你觉得怎么样？”

“小姑娘挺好看。”

黄明昊不依不饶，抱住他手臂晃，“我呢我呢！你为什么只看她啊？”

毕雯珺笑了出来，“拍得开心吗？有找到怦然心动的感觉吗？”

黄明昊精得很，“我把她想成你的！”

毕雯珺故意又板起脸，夹了一筷子肉递到他嘴边，黄明昊“啊呜”一口吞下，还含住他筷子尖不松开，眯起眼睛笑。


	7. Chapter 7

黄明昊在A市只留了一个月，一开春又接了个综艺做常驻嘉宾，公司还给接了一部网剧，每天满满当当，两头来回地跑，每次接到毕雯珺的电话或是视频几乎都在车上。

黄明昊在网剧里的角色是其中一个单元的男主，导演经验丰富又愿意带新人，大家在剧组都处得挺好。黄明昊杀青后接下来的行程都在A市，准备回家住一个星期，晚上导演想带着大家出去吃一顿，他高高兴兴应下，改成第二天一早再走。

拍完时间本就挺晚，几个人去了影视城的大排档，散场时已经是半夜，离酒店也不远，就都三三两两地一起走回去。同组的几个年轻小演员还挺舍不得黄明昊，路上聊得更热络。

裤袋里手机震起来，黄明昊摸出手机看了一眼，同他们打了招呼，走到一边接起来。

毕雯珺的声音听着很清醒，“昊昊，明天什么时候到家？”

“不堵车的话十点多就到啦，哥哥你在家吗？”

“嗯，”毕雯珺总记得提醒自己在黄明昊面前不要太酷，于是又补一句，“我等你回来。”

“哥哥，"黄明昊煞有介事地捂着手机压低声音，"嘿嘿，我好想你…”

“我…tin宝也是，还、还有我。”说完他快速道了晚安收线，秘书疑惑地看了他一眼，平素冷酷得近乎不近人情的老板盯着电脑屏幕，脸上爬上一丝可疑的红，眼睛像被拂去蒙尘的明珠大放光华，整个人头顶荧光粉加粗打出几个大字，“恋爱ing”。

第二天毕雯珺起得稍晚，为了接下来多空出些时间陪黄明昊，他加班加点把手上的工作都往前赶了些，但手机上跳出几条消息。

最近人气颇高的年轻小爱豆Justin被拍到和一同拍戏的女演员深夜会面，共进晚餐后一同回了酒店，第二天才先后从酒店离开。娱记拍到的模糊动图里，两个年轻小孩说话时手舞足蹈，Justin好几次开怀大笑，仰着头直拍手，光看这动作便能辨认就是他。

黄明昊在回家的路上被经纪人数落教育了许久，但也让他不用太担心，公司可以压下去，只当给新剧加点热度。果然到家的时候，毕雯珺打了几个电话，让人安排放出了完整的画面，那两人周围还有好几个同行的人，事情已经圆满解决，但他的脸色并没有好转，反而在看见黄明昊的瞬间更黑了些。

"哥——"

毕雯珺紧抿着唇一言不发，不等他开口就直接上楼去了。

黄明昊也委屈，明明什么也没做错，凭什么给他脸色看。他没有巴巴地跟上去，放下行李一屁股塌在沙发上，茶几上还放了几包未拆封的小零食，明显不是给毕雯珺准备的。倒是也该好好考虑下两个人的关系，二十岁也不远了，按照爷爷的嘱托，毕雯珺还需要再照顾他一段时间，但他已经将名下的股份给了出去，说实话毕雯珺可以即刻将他扫地出门。

黄明昊肚子有点饿，早起赶路也没睡好，就这么胡思乱想着，迷迷糊糊睡了过去。醒过来的时候发现自己窝在毕雯珺的床上，毕雯珺站在窗台前，纤长的手指间夹了一根烟。

黄明昊跳下床，光着脚从身后扑上去，手从他腋下穿过绕到胸前想去抢那支烟，毕雯珺握住他手掌，微微皱了眉，他想熄掉烟，黄明昊拿另一只手揪住他袖管，"给我来一口吧哥哥。"

"不行，"毕雯珺马上拒绝，"你小小年纪，不准碰。"

？可以上床，却不能抽烟？黄明昊小声嘀咕了一句"我都成年了"，瘪瘪嘴不再争辩，沉默地去抢那支未燃尽的烟，毕雯珺将他拉到身前，再吸了一口然后摁掉那支烟，掐住他下巴吻了上来，将那一口辛辣呛人的尼古丁渡给他。

黄明昊猝不及防地被灌了一口烟，又被堵着嘴亲，呛得嗓子火辣辣的，像是吞进了一点火苗，一路烧进了肺叶，眼角立时就呛出了泪。他用尽力气推开毕雯珺，拍着自己胸口咳得满脸通红。

黄明昊稍缓过来气，毕雯珺又攥住他手腕将他扔到床上，黄明昊边推他边咳，话也说不利索，"你走开，咳！我、我生气了！别、咳咳别碰我！"

毕雯珺不理会，只利索地扒开他衣物，他光裸的胸腹白皙细嫩，身侧还能看见隐约的一条一条肋骨。

毕雯珺心里很清楚，他卑鄙地利用黄明昊对自己的依赖心理将他侵占，以为在他手腕间拿丝线系了死结，他就算变成小风筝飞上天去，也还是会回到自己身边。毕雯珺从前对情事都是浅尝辄止游刃有余，他很明白不该将黄明昊死死绑在身边，但是小风筝越飞越高，甚至还可以同其它风筝缠在一起，他就无法克制疯涨的占有欲，说到底，他骨子里从不曾有过安全感。

两人的衣物都未褪尽，毕雯珺随意挤了点润滑就往里闯，黄明昊疼得眼泪直飙，金属拉链被毕雯珺冲撞的动作带着蹭在幼嫩的大腿内侧，黄明昊揪着他前襟哭，"我没有，没让别人碰我…"

毕雯珺停了下，掰开他腿查看，看见那块皮肤被拉链刮得通红，这才将两人长裤都完全扯掉丢在地上，然后又继续将手掌抄在他膝窝下牢牢扣住，下身耸动，撞着最柔嫩的地方，穴口周围的褶皱被全部撑开，沾着晶亮涎液更显红肿不堪。

黄明昊腿根发酸，两条纤细的腿无力地分开垂在身侧，他很快招架不住，颤抖着被送上峰顶。但毕雯珺还硬着，将他身上衣物全剥掉，黄明昊浑身酸软地瘫在他身下喘着气，他顶一下就哼一声，眼泪无意识地往外泌，“我讨厌你。”

黄明昊身材清瘦，臀瓣却饱满圆润，毕雯珺克制着血液里奔涌的凌虐欲，带着力度揉捏，白嫩臀肉被他又捏又撞，红肿一片。毕雯珺下身动得狠，却轻柔地拿拇指指腹抹掉黄明昊的眼泪，然后在被眼泪染得更柔嫩的脸蛋上亲一亲，"不要讨厌我。"

毕雯珺伏下身趴在他颈窝，失落又委屈的样子，"对不起昊昊，我太害怕了，我怕你不要我，怕你离开我。"

从他将黄明昊领回家的那天起，黄明昊一直很黏他，每次放学回家见了他都是小跑过来，吊着他脖子拉住他手，毕雯珺不太适应过分亲密的肢体接触，又不忍看他被推开后像被丢弃的小狗一般的可怜眼神，只能别开眼神生硬地说一句“站好”，小孩便笑嘻嘻从他身上爬下来。但现在黄明昊的世界更大，也冲别人笑，也拉着别人的手转圈，毕雯珺知道这样很幼稚，但是他接受不了。

从前是黄明昊追着他黏着他陪着他，毕雯珺一边要嫌他数落他吵人，一边又绝不允许他去吵别人。黄明昊像一块未成型的棉花糖，总是任人揉捏笑脸对人，明镜一般映照出毕雯珺内心最深处的不堪阴暗，却仍对他张开怀抱，如最慈悲宽容的圣子，将他负面消极的部分一起拥入怀中。

颈侧传出的毕雯珺的声音鼻音很重，黄明昊一边小声呻吟，一边努力分神去安抚，他将手绕到毕雯珺后颈，像撸tin宝一样来回揉捏，"哥哥别怕，我不会。"

像是为了证明，黄明昊只当压在他身上弓着腰背将他劈开鞭挞的是只胆小粘人的大猫，他敞开自己最脆弱的地方，用温柔爱意将他容纳包裹，嘟着嘴唇在毕雯珺耳朵上的小痣上亲一亲，"我很爱你，不会离开你。"

 

黄明昊再醒过来的时候，身后的人摸出一个小盒子递到他面前。黄明昊接过，掰了一半松手，"啪"一声又合上了。"什么啊？"

毕雯珺双手都从背后伸过来，在他面前打开那个丝绒小盒子，取出那枚镶了细钻的简洁指环，捏着黄明昊肉乎乎的手掌，套在了他无名指上。

"咱们去国外领个证吧，你六月下旬的行程也不是很重要，先推掉，好吗？"

黄明昊没有吭声，暗暗去脱戒指，但好半天都没取下来。“你这是买给谁的，尺寸都不对。”

毕雯珺得意，"我施了法，跟紧箍咒一样，你弄不下来了。"

"可是、可是我不…"黄明昊的声音越来越小，毕雯珺便只当没听见，在他耳尖上亲一亲。

"可是我们俩是一本户口本上的，你是我法律上的哥哥。"黄明昊终于想到一个理由。

"……"毕雯珺顿了一下，"那我先把你赶出家门，再把你娶进来。"

 

这几年来，黄明昊和毕雯珺正儿八经吵过的架就一回，黄明昊让毕雯珺去学校参加他的家长会，他随口应下，但当天正好是父母忌日，他根本没有去学校。

黄明昊委屈得紧，全班只有他一个人孤零零地坐着，还被老师点名批评，回来却看见毕雯珺好好地坐在饭桌前，眼睛也不抬地叫了一声过来吃饭。

“我不吃！”

毕雯珺抬头看过来，冷着脸再说了一遍，黄明昊更是气得想跳脚，就在客厅坐下不起身了。

毕雯珺气势汹汹地大步迈过来，抓着他手臂将他硬拉进餐厅，黄明昊这才发现饭桌上多了两副碗筷，凳子也拉开了，却没看见有人来。他迅速地回忆了一下，爷爷好像提过儿子儿媳的忌日。

黄明昊小声开口，“哥哥，你忘了我今天的家长会。”

毕雯珺愣了一下，松开钳着他手臂的手，却没有再说什么，只自顾自又落座。

黄明昊脸上有一点没来得及隐藏的伤心，“你、你跟我说一下也好。”

毕雯珺不知哪来的倔脾气上头，“说什么，又不是你爸妈。”

黄明昊半天没吭声，毕雯珺抬眼看他，才发现小孩咬着下唇，像是在竭力憋着什么。

“坐下，吃饭。”

黄明昊松开牙，“我又不是你家的，我不吃。”

毕雯珺把筷子一拍，“我爷爷都把你写进遗嘱了，吃吧四！叔！”

黄明昊气得手指尖都在抖，端起碗胡乱扒了几口白饭，冲着那两个空座位拜了拜，然后跑上了楼。

当天晚上并没有打雷，但毕雯珺睡下后房门被人推开，有人又钻进他被子，带着难以抗拒的火热体温，将他后背烘得熨帖舒服。他没有开口叫他回去自己房间，只当自己并不浅眠，又沉沉睡去。

 

黄明昊拉着毕雯珺的手，也顺着去摸他戴了同样款式戒指的无名指，"我不要，不用那么麻烦了，我们在一起就行，你就是我唯一的家人。"

毕雯珺也想起了那次的争吵，喃喃道，“我有很多次都该向你道歉，昊昊，谢谢你还陪着我。”

黄明昊低低“嗯”了一声，“想一辈子和你在一起。”

毕雯珺轻笑，“那太好了，你的一辈子还很长。”


	8. Chapter 8

助理递了私人电话过来，黄明昊正在做造型，有些疑惑地看了他一眼，接了起来。

电话那头的声线平稳温和，“昊昊，别忘了订票回来，后天要去看爷爷。”

“嗯，我记得。”

每年爷爷的忌日毕家人都要回乡下老宅拜祭，黄明昊挂上电话又跟助理确认了下机票时间。

 

黄明昊到家还是晚了点，只来得及放了行李，马上又上车。毕雯珺将他拉进怀里想亲一下，黄明昊顾忌着司机，忸怩着不肯，两个人你推我挡地闹了会儿，毕雯珺没把隔屏放下，只将他戴的小圆帽往下压一压，然后借着帽檐和手掌的遮挡，飞快地在他唇边亲了一下。

毕雯珺爱怜地摸摸黄明昊脸蛋，“累吗，瘦了点。”

黄明昊脸上确实带着点倦色，歪进他怀里，趴在他腿上哼哼唧唧，毕雯珺便轻轻拍着他后背，“睡会儿吧，到了我叫你。”

毕雯珺在下高速后就叫醒了黄明昊，这回二叔三叔竟还再三叮嘱他要带上黄明昊，毕雯珺估计又会有些幺蛾子，让黄明昊要乖乖地跟着他，不要搭理别人。

黄明昊同毕家这两位叔叔也就见过几回，此前从未收到过好脸色，就算毕雯珺不说他也知道。他拉着毕雯珺的手掌贴在脸颊上，越临近老屋他越是想爷爷，想起一老一小在老宅里度过的好几个无忧无虑的夏天，他小声开口："我想爷爷。"毕雯珺的手指纤长，轻轻揉捏着他耳后软嫩肌肤，无声地安抚。

到了老屋，二叔和三叔已经在了，占了厅里一左一右两把太师椅。毕雯珺简单地打了招呼，也不强求黄明昊叫人，就任他躲在身后。毕家几个男人又同各方安排了下明天祭拜的事情，打点完毕，二叔开口，叫毕雯珺去祠堂商量事情。

三叔看了一眼黄明昊，"其他人留在这儿休息下，婶婶们和姐姐们也在。"

毕雯珺稍微用力握了一下黄明昊的手，"你乖乖留在这里，吃点东西，我很快回来。"

黄明昊没吭声，可怜巴巴揪着他手指不肯松手，那几个婶婶都不好对付，二婶还曾经当面说过些难听的话，姐姐们之前他都没见过。黄明昊对毕家人没有什么亲近的心思，除了爷爷和毕雯珺，他根本不想和其他人有什么瓜葛。

毕雯珺面向两个叔叔开口，"商量什么，我带着昊昊一起。"

"不行，就是要商量…"二叔看了黄明昊一眼，适时打住。

毕雯珺将手按在黄明昊后颈捏一捏，"我很快回来，乖。"

 

毕雯珺回来时神情冷漠，进了屋看见黄明昊乖巧的背影才和缓些，但黄明昊一听见响动，扑过来一头扎进他怀里小声哼哼，也说不出话，这是他实在受了委屈的表现。毕雯珺板起脸，毫不客气地冲几个婶婶姐姐发问，"怎么了，说什么了？"

黄明昊只顾躲在毕雯珺怀里，像是马上要哭出来的小朋友，毕雯珺听得揪心，抱着他出门，回到车上才把人捞出来。他捧着黄明昊的脸蛋仔细打量了下，倒是没看见泪痕，这才小心翼翼地开口："昊昊，你想见你妈妈吗？"

黄明昊脸蛋涨得通红，摆摆手，"我不要，我什么都不要，我只要哥哥。"

二叔和三叔花了些工夫，先是做了亲子鉴定，这回又找到了黄明昊的妈妈，明明几年前收了爷爷的钱丢下他不管，这回却又能被找出来。毕雯珺只觉得厌恶，都想直接替他回绝，稍微一想也知道过去小孩受了多少苦。

毕雯珺牢牢将他抱在怀里，"好，别怕，刚刚她们说你了吗？"

黄明昊清澈的瞳仁在颤，像被小石子惹起涟漪的水池，水波一圈圈漾开，又像一个小小漩涡，缠住毕雯珺的倒影往里拖。"我不要你的股份，我自己可以挣钱，我、我不能生小孩我也没有办法。"

毕雯珺听见生小孩想笑，还是忍住了，认真地看着黄明昊保证，"嗯，别听她们乱说，解除婚约是小文姐姐提出的，我们早就有约定，以后也不会再有别人，我只有你。"

黄明昊鼻头都还红红的，"真的吗？"

毕雯珺握着他手腕，大拇指轻轻在他细白手腕上摩挲，噙着笑点头。

黄明昊终于放心一些，"那爷爷遗嘱上——"

毕雯珺伸了手指夹住他肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，"就是你的，爷爷送你的。"

 

晚上大家都要在老宅住一晚，房间都收拾了出来，毕雯珺直接拖着行李去了黄明昊的房间，他就住在爷爷当初住的房间隔壁，屋里还有张书桌，旁边的书架上有不少玩具模型。

毕雯珺洗了澡出来看见他头发还没吹，像只湿漉漉的小刺猬，正站在书架前不知看些什么，他走上前将他抱了满怀，像是按中了小娃娃的开关，黄明昊嘻嘻哈哈笑起来，笑了会儿却又自己捂住嘴巴。"嘘，他们听见了不好。"

这次也是隔了一个多星期没见面，毕雯珺坏心思地把手伸进他上衣，"那你可别出声。"

黄明昊没憋住，尖声叫了一下，有些气急地隔着衣服按住他双手，把他推到书桌前的藤椅上坐下，毕雯珺便顺势又将他抱在腿上。

"椅子硌吗哥哥？"

"嗯，但是你软绵绵的。"

黄明昊趴在他胸口，"我怕热，夏天很喜欢睡在藤椅上，爷爷就把藤椅搬来我房间了。爷爷还有一把可以摇的，我们晚上乘凉的时候吃西瓜，爷爷咬一口椅子就晃一晃，嘎吱嘎吱，我不服气，就蹲到椅子上自己摇，把椅子摇翻了，爷爷说我是小猴子。"

毕雯珺在他肩头有一下没一下地轻拍，现在再听到他提起这些和爷爷的事情，渐渐没了当初的隐约的不满，他从小到大都过于冷淡寡言，根本没有小孩子气的时期，加上人情冷淡的家庭氛围，爷爷想躲在这里带小猴子也可以理解。

 

夏天常有雷雨天气，黄明昊那时总是借着害怕打雷赖着要和他一起睡，其实毕雯珺才是害怕打雷，于是一边板着脸教训他一边掀开半边薄毯让他钻进来。暴雨终于下下来之后黄明昊也没松开揪着毕雯珺睡衣前襟的手，胆子很大地伸手摸摸他喉结，"哥哥你的喉结好大哦，我的只有一点点。"

"……"毕雯珺真是想咬他一口，咬得这颗小毛桃果肉碎裂汁水四溅，看他还敢不敢瞎问问题。

"哥哥！好像有蚊子。"黄明昊把胳膊往他面前凑，圆滚滚的小臂上一个触目惊心的肿块，被他挠得都有些破皮。

毕雯珺吸吸鼻子，已经涂过药膏了，便抓着他双手按住不让他动，故意凶他，"不要挠，点了蚊香的。"

黄明昊毫不在意地皱皱鼻子，眼睛在黑暗里映着窗外漏进来的一点光线，闪亮亮的，"哥哥你不热吗？"

空调还在尽职尽责地工作，不时还能听到一点窗外外机的轰鸣声，毕雯珺额头一跳，眉毛一皱，耐性只剩最后一根绷紧的丝线，闭着眼睛没理他。

外面雨声渐渐小了，只剩了淅淅沥沥打在院子里老树茂盛的枝叶上的声音，黄明昊伸了脚趾在毕雯珺露在外面的小腿上蹭一蹭，"哥哥，我想尿尿。"

毕雯珺终于忍无可忍地坐起身按着小孩揍了一顿屁股，然后没好气地拎着他去卫生间，自己站在门口打呵欠。

 

毕雯珺抱着黄明昊就在那张藤椅上做了一次，黄明昊大约是觉得别扭总是推拒，他越这样毕雯珺越来劲，按住他腰胯一下一下地顶，黄明昊叫也不敢叫，哭也不敢哭，可怜极了，毕雯珺才草草结束，哄着他睡下。

毕雯珺躺在不太宽敞的床上，正好可以抱着黄明昊，手脚都没有章法地缠在一起，他在他肩头咬一口，"你是不是不怕打雷？"

黄明昊敷衍，"怕的怕的，跟你一起才不怕的。"

毕雯珺也不再深究，又在他嘴巴上啄一口，"睡吧。"

白天两个叔叔咄咄逼人地追问，毕雯珺当时只借着家主的身份和爷爷的遗愿给堵了回去，现在他心下明明白白，自己就是需要陪伴，需要吵吵闹闹的黄明昊，就像盛夏里的蝉鸣，缺了便不是夏天。黄明昊比蝉还是可爱一点的，知足常乐，爷爷说的。


	9. Chapter 9

第二天一早黄明昊要先离开，几个姐姐没有来打招呼，盯着他看了好几次，黄明昊便躲到毕雯珺身后，拉一拉他袖口，毕雯珺眼神扫过去，对方立马收敛。

毕雯珺多留了一会儿，安排修缮老屋的事情，黄明昊在这里过了几年，虽然嘴上没说，但是能看出他的依恋不舍，毕雯珺驳回了二叔三叔想卖掉老屋的建议，就算是座空屋子，留着存放一点美好回忆也好。

在回家的路上，毕雯珺收到一个电话。"毕先生，你爷爷捡回家的野孩子分了他一半股份，他的命值多少钱呢？"

电话立马被挂断，毕雯珺惊出一身冷汗，立刻打电话给黄明昊的经纪人，黄明昊是临时回A市，现在应该已经从A市机场起飞。经纪人莫名，"Justin请了三天假，不是应该还跟您在一起吗？"

毕雯珺挂断电话的手指都克制不住地微微发颤，他让司机加速，自己拿了另一部手机拨给小文，"你还欠我个人情，请你帮帮我。"

毕雯珺一直催促司机加速，盘山公路路况复杂，又下了点雨，开到山脚时打滑，车头在护栏上擦了一下。毕雯珺赶回A市后直接去了警局，小文同林警官一起出来接他，见了他额角的擦伤还愣了一下。毕雯珺示意没事，跟着两人快步进了警局。

追踪装置装了一半还在调试，毕雯珺的手机又响了。林警官示意他先不要接，号码同之前那个不一样，但是响了三声没接还在响，毕雯珺手快点了接听。

"毕先生，你想好了吗，多少钱，你来开。"

林警官瞪了毕雯珺一眼，很快地在纸上写"听黄说话"。毕雯珺强压下心内的焦灼，"让他听电话，我要跟他说话。"

那头有些响动，还有撕胶条的声音，熟悉的声音响起，毕雯珺的心也沉了下去。"哥哥，我——"

就叫了他一声，又被堵住了嘴，林警官用了点力气掐毕雯珺手臂，他才忍住没有大吼大叫。"你不要伤害他！我给你钱，你想要多少？"

对方已经又挂断，追踪设备刚刚连上，根本还没锁定到对方位置。

 

黄明昊本来在车上打瞌睡，有个知名导演想约他见面，导演在筹备一部纪录片，要去西藏深山里拍摄，黄明昊都没开口提就知道毕雯珺不会同意，于是偷摸着去见他，就算不参演，总得赴约当面赔礼。车开到一半，前面路段出了事故，双方堵在路中央争吵不休，黄明昊打开车门也想去看看情况，刚下车便有一辆经过的面包车停下，直接将他拖上了车。

黄明昊不知道对方是如何甩开了自己的助理和司机，他被捂住嘴蒙上眼，辗转开了很久，他努力想分辨一下方位，却发现自己连过去了多久都估不出来。他被带到了某个地方，绑在了椅子上，对方拨了电话出去，称呼对方"毕先生"。

听对方恭敬的语气，黄明昊才意识到电话那头不是毕雯珺。

后来对方终于撕开他嘴上的胶条让他出声，他只来得及叫了毕雯珺一声便又被捂住了嘴，急得疯狂扭动挣扎，旁边应该是有两个人，电话很快被挂断，有人扇了他一耳光，力道大到他觉得耳朵里嗡嗡地响。还没来得及放两句狠话，有人揪着他的衣领粗暴地扯开来。

 

毕雯珺收到了第三个电话，仍是只说了一句话就挂断。"毕先生，价格得再涨一涨，就当是封口费，买我不出去宣扬你们俩见不得人的关系，这算乱伦吧？"

在场的几个警员面露尴尬，林警官咳了一声，"还是太短，追踪不到。"

毕雯珺收到了几张图片，黄明昊被绑在椅子上，眼睛被黑布条蒙着，T恤的领口被撕破，胸口有不少昨夜被他吮出的新鲜的吻痕。又收到一条信息，"签一份赠予协议，把你手上的股份转给你两个叔叔。"

毕雯珺收到一位律师发来的协议，转让的除了股份还有他名下的几处房产和基金。

毕雯珺毫不犹豫地签了字，然后拨给了二叔。“我可以把你想要的都给你，你把他给我毫发无伤地送回来。”

二叔嗤笑一声，“雯珺，你做出这种事情，我们毕家的脸面都要让你丢尽了。”

毕雯珺看一眼林警官，放缓呼吸，“不说昊昊跟我不是血亲，就算我搞了你女儿，别人该同毕氏做的生意也不会不做了，只不过是一点豪门龃龉，茶余饭后作个谈资。”毕雯珺的手心在出汗，声线却还是平稳，他牢牢握着手机，仔细听着那边的细微响动，“二叔，昊昊已经把他名下的股份给我了，都在我这里，你趁三叔不在，先同我做这个交易吧。”

二叔明显开始犹豫，那头有些嘈杂，手机被人抢过，“你搞了别人的儿子！想就这么算了吗！”

毕雯珺更是冷静，他猜得没错，黄明昊的母亲再婚，丈夫欠了不少赌债，于是将主意又打到毕家身上。“你想要多少？只要你们把他——”

那头突然有些杂音，一阵乒乒乓乓，毕雯珺听到了黄明昊的惨叫声，电话变成了忙音。

黄明昊摔在了地上，手脚绑在椅子上，拖着椅子一起压在他背上，他趴在地上恨恨地骂：“她跟我没有关系，别想再拿到一分钱！”

还拿着电话的人恼羞成怒，挥拳就往他脸上砸，他脸上的布条也掉了下来。

林警官的同事已经追踪到了方位，锁定了郊区的一处荒废厂房。毕雯珺先一步开车赶往，一路连闯几个红灯出了城。

对方的方位开始移动，毕雯珺抄了条近道，正好截住带着黄明昊换地方的二叔一伙人。毕雯珺下了车，手无寸铁地与对方对峙，也未露怯。

“放了他，警察马上会赶到，如果他没受伤我可以放你们一回。”

二叔笑得嘲讽，“你爷爷都以为你就是冷血无情，原来是没弄明白你口味，爹不疼娘不爱的，就喜欢小男孩啊？”

“放人。”

“你拿什么同我换？”

毕雯珺看也没看地又签了几份文件，还对着一张纸条念了一段预先准备的声明，二叔关上摄像机时他已经周身都在冒黑气，结果一个男人从后座拉出来一个绑得严严实实的粽子，罩在头上的黑巾一取，是黄明昊的助理。

毕雯珺气急想动手，被人先发制人地在腰眼踹了一脚，直接跪在了地上。幸得警察及时赶来，扶了毕雯珺起身，只说找到了黄明昊送去医院了。

警察赶到的时候已经人去楼空，空旷的仓库里，黄明昊蜷缩成小小一团，趴在一滩血迹上，半边脸上全是尘土和血，睫毛也被血糊成一片，眼睛毫无生气地紧闭，右边脚踝不自然地弯折着。

毕雯珺心急火燎地再赶往医院，路上有个急转弯，后轮打滑，车尾直直撞向护栏，半个车身都冲了出去。

 

毕雯珺手下的人自觉去办追回财产的事，转让的手续繁杂，只几份协议根本起不了太大作用，何况还有警察可以证明他是受了胁迫，那两个老家伙真是蠢透了。毕雯珺根本无心管这些，他一醒过来便拔了针管去找黄明昊，被拦在ICU外面不让进去竟毫无风度地大吵大闹，被扎了一针带回了病房。

黄明昊看见了对方的模样，对方想将他灭口，二叔也只是想着除掉黄明昊的继承权，没拦住，他差一点便断气，在ICU里躺了小半个月。毕雯珺每天都过来看，回去再偷偷抹眼泪。

Justin被绑架时的照片也还是被传了出去，一时间纷纷扬扬，说什么的都有。毕氏不痛不痒地发了封声明，只说照片是经过ps的，但等于也默认了Justin确实是毕家的人。毕雯珺的两个叔叔提前退休，住进了郊外的疗养院。

黄明昊终于醒过来的那天，毕雯珺见了他第一句话却是严厉训斥，“为什么那么不怕死？对方是什么人，为什么要激怒他？”

黄明昊苍白着脸不说话，毕雯珺一瘸一拐凑近，“回答我！”

“我恨她！把我当成皮球一样踢来踢去，想起来了又拿我要挟别人，我根本就不该被生出来！”

“那我呢？”毕雯珺又掉了泪，“为什么不想想我！”

黄明昊揉了下眼睛，半晌，带着哭腔冲毕雯珺张开双臂，“哥哥别骂我了，我好害怕，我害怕见不到你。”

毕雯珺这才抱住他。“别怕，以后都不用害怕。”是对他说，也是对自己说。

黄明昊出院那天，有很多记者去拍，毕雯珺让人把他们远远拦住，自己亲自推着黄明昊的轮椅出门，再把他抱上车。有人远远地喊话，“Justin早日康复，妈妈永远爱你！”

黄明昊被这一嗓子搞得有点害羞，往毕雯珺怀里缩了下，毕雯珺也轻笑，“哥哥也永远爱你。”

 

黄明昊脸颊的伤还没好全，伤口的结痂掉了一半，露出些新长出的粉色皮肉。毕雯珺总还记得那天见到他紧闭双眼时心口剧烈的绞痛，他甚至在梦里也会被那个画面惊醒，他好像什么都有了，但是没有黄明昊，又什么都没有。

黄明昊被毕雯珺抱在腿上喂饭，他不肯，想去抢勺子，毕雯珺的手臂也比他长，绕来绕去就是不肯给他。

“给我，我自己吃啊，我都好了。”

“还想不想出门了，想就乖乖张嘴。”

经过这件事，毕雯珺本来下定决心不让黄明昊再去工作，但是黄明昊显然已经很知道如何与哥哥谈判，最后毕雯珺还是松了口。黄明昊抱着他脖子，顺毛一般轻揉着他后脑勺，笑眯眯地说：“哥哥最好了。”


End file.
